Takao Fujitate
Takao Fujitate is a Chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and is one of the most powerful Fujitate Clan members to exist in 50 years. He is also known by the moniker, "The Tree-Feller Takao" for his mastery over swordsmanship and Kenjutsu. After his defection from Konoha and joining Seika no Heiwa, Takao serves as the organization's Kenjutsu Expert. Background Takao was born of the clan head's elder son, Takeru Fujitate, and of an unknown Uzumaki Kunoichi. Since Takao was born prematurely he had a very weak physique since early on. However, his father was afraid that Takao wouldn't be able to fend for himself because of his poor build and general lack of strength. So he hired a Kunoichi from a allied clan to take care of him and to defend him, if need be. Takao would then rely constantly on the Kunoichi to protect him, completely forgetting that she was being paid to do that. One night, in which Takao would attempt to run away from his own home, the kunoichi followed him and stopped him from going any further. However, on the way back to his home Takao and the kunoichi were attacked by Kumo ninjas, who were on their way to kidnap a member of the Main Hyuga House. Takao was struck by fear when he saw them kill the kunoichi in cold blood. Before being able to kill Takao however, Takeru appeared and dispatched a single Kumo ninja, before they fled. After that occurence, Takao vowed to become stronger, despite the limitations on his body. At the age of 8, Takao was encouraged by his father to train with a friend of his, that lived in a remote village, deep inside the mountains. Takao, albeit wanting to become stronger, wasn't that happy about having to walk hundreds of miles just to train. Putting his thirst for power above all else, Takao endured the strenous voyage to the village. Upon arriving, he was met with fists, recieving extreme amounts of punishment for not having completed the course in the alotted time. Confused and crying, all the while spitting blood, he stated that he didn't know there was a time limit to complete the voyage, which earned him another beating. After that, the third and the fourth beating, Takao realized his father had done it on purpose as to, literally, beat some sense into him. In lieu of the beatings and realizing the reason behind them, he began the hellish training, provided by an undisclosed Mizu-nin, known by their ferocious and simply bloody nature. Personality True to the Fujitate name, Takao is a very proud and audacious person, with a bit of a twisted sense of humour in Part 1; a trait he loses on Part 2. Like every shinobi and kunoichi, Takao has his own "nindō" (ninja way) which reflects his personality, seeing as his nindō is "to become strong, at any cost", it demonstrates his ideology of strength above all else, even at the cost of losing something in the process, such trait in his personality was triggered when his own caretaker was murdered right in front of him, triggering even though unwillingly his "survival above all" instinct, which could describe him as a very dangerous individual, in a sense. He can, although, at times, show a caring side towards others and even put his own neck on the metaphorical chopping board, to help them. He is not, however, above leaving people to their own fate, if such people show intense signs of inhumanity. As of Part 2 his personality remained largely the same, with the exception of his sense of humour, which had a major overhaul. He now sees the world as a confrontation to nature and seeks to find a way to end the inbalance between good and evil, making him an honorable and caring person. Another trait that changed is that he is extremely sadistic, shown when he took a direct hit from a high-level water technique, came out unscathed and started laughing, his eyes turning into bloodshot ones. He, as of Part 2, values life, and kills only when ordered or if need be: children or otherwise. Appearence Takao, in Part 1, sports a traditional white japanese vest, coupled with various silver zips, covered with a white jacket with a black and green checkered inlay, with black and white wrist lockers. He also sports silver-tinted white pants, white socks and wooden sandals. He uses fingerless gloves and various silver pendants. He also uses a black and white dragon patterned scarf around his waist. He stands at about almost 5 feet and weighs 50 kilograms. He has white hair and blue eyes, and his face has a feminine vibe to it. In Part 2 Takao's appearence changes drastically, he now wears mostly black clothing; a black tanktop with a golden edged neck, a very long black scarf, black and golden arm warmers, black gloves, a black belt with a black and golden waist warmer, black pants and shoes. His hair is now dyed a not very dark tint of black with some white patterns here and there. He had a growth spurt and now stands at about 6 feet, and weighs over 70 kilograms. He also sports a dragon tattoo on his left shoulder. Abilities Takao has been noted several times during his childhood to have exceptional abilities while being such a small and young child. Such abilities had grown over the years as he began training hard and confidently. Takao is undoubtedly a very powerful shinobi. Well with his young age, Takao has also shown great agility as shown from jumping high into the air to reach opponents and moving with incredible speed to attack an undisclosed Kumo-nin before he could form hand seals. He also showed extreme prowess and know how, even while under dire situations. Keen Intellect Stemming from his clan's word of prejudice, Takao earned vast knowledge and a superflous keen intellect that rivals those of genius status. He has shown his intelligence several times during battle, being able to quickly analyze, pinpoint and thereafter form an adequate battle plan to suit each unique situation. His plans usually revolve around his use of his innate speed in conjuction with well timed, pinpoint thrusts with his katana to swiftly and gracefully dispose any opponent. Although not above using solely his katana, Takao has shown signs of being a true strategist, using smoke bombs in conjuction with poison bombs, as a way to mask the colour of the two distinct powders; using tripwire-activated poison-laced, shuriken launchers and simply using refraction as a way to fool his opponents in the midst of battle, his intellect not far from Shikamaru Nara's, hailed by his village for his tremendous IQ. Kenjutsu Takao is an exceptional swordsman who wields the brethren Katana "Hidetsuna" and "Musashi", although owning both, Takao uses Hidetsuna the most, due to his affinity to Lightning Release. He is currently trying to master the basic principles of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Due to his good knowledge of swordplay, Takao can quickly ascertain the mastery of Kenjutsu of another shinobi with a couple of clashes. Like most shinobi, he is also capable of channelling chakra through his sword to increase its cutting power. He can also fire a wave of chakra with a swift swing of his sword as a powerful long-range attack. Taijutsu Due to his extreme training in the art of Kenjutsu, Takao has immense leg and arm strength, being able to lift wights of well over 300 pounds without breaking a sweat. By implementing his Kenjutsu training on his martial art skills, Takao can stand his ground even against condecorated fighters. Because of this, even while being exceptionally good at hand-to-hand combat, every blow he deals packs an enormous amount of strength behind it, capable of shattering stone, and even some forms of alloys. After training in the art of Krav Maga and Muay Thay under the tutelage of many different men, and sometimes women, Takao has been condensed into someone that can, eventually, kill someone without the use of Ninjutsu or weapons, proving to be a far more feral opponent when fighting hand-to-hand, due to his desire of "power". Innate Speed & Reflexes Takao's innate speed is more than enough to use on average opponents and the daily ruffiant. His reflexes, honed to the point where he can, in a way, "sense" an incoming attack from behind and instantaneously dodge or deflect it, coupled with his extensive training in hand-to-hand combat, is enough to instantly incapacitate even the most fierce opponents, without virtually breaking a sweat. When coupled with his swordsmanship skills and keen intellect he can pinpoint and then fiercely attack, and/or make use of, any point that seems even slightly hurt/incapacitated and turn the tide of battle to his advantage. Such freakishly high speed and reflexes were, no doubt, extremely hard to require and only due to his unforgiving and radical training was he able to practically "master" speed. This hellish training made use of needles doused with numbing poison, some with that particular poison and others with actual poison. The needles were then hung, along with weights to act as counterbalance, on several tree branches with Takao in the center of them all. The counterweights would then come into work and started moving the hundreds of threads, leaving Takao with one task... dodging them all. Takao would, from then on, take 3 weeks of practice before he could even evade one, let alone hundreds, taking close to 3 years to be able to complete that portion of the hellish training. The next step would be fighting with 3 Muay Thay champs... and win. On the first month of training he was beaten to a bloody pulp, before he could even understand that he had to use what he learned on his other training portion to be able to stay standing. The following month, he had done well enough to weave through their holds and evade their kicks and punches. One problem still stood, how to beat them and stay standing in the process. He then remembered the counterweights: by pulling an object down, the object tethered to it would gain significant kinetic energy and allowed for more stregnth in each punch and kick. While not making actual use of the counterweight itself, Takao coiled his torso around, while weaving and clenched his fist. He then uncoiled his torso and aimed a punch at the fighter's jaw, the punch connecting, and the fighter losing consciousness. The same would happen to the other two and Takao stood victorious over the three fighters, but succumbed to the wounds he recieved, resting for 2 weeks. After that he trained every day, honing his reflexes to the peak of human conditioning. Ninjutsu Despite hailing from Konohagakure, Takao displays a natural affinity for Lightning Release, although having extremely large Chakra reserves, he uses Wind Release as a secondary nature, due to not training it and it being extremely chakra taxing, although rarely using it for chakra flow, showing more control over his lightning chakra due to the fact he overtrained his Lightning Release techniques, and, as a result, can call upon it by sheer reflex alone. His Wind Release techniques, however he uses them, are not to be taken lightly, as he can, although not as fast as he does with Lighting chakra, imbue his Katanas with Wind natured chakra, extending his reach and cutting power tenfold. Although, as stated before, he rarely uses it, as it depletes his Chakra reserves, due to not training his Wind Release at all. Chakra Reserves Takao, although born prematurely and having a frail-like body for years before training, has been gifted with tremendous Chakra reserves and as such, can perform any technique he wishes several times a day, as long as it's not very chakra taxing. His Chakra reserves at the time of his birth were noted by the Hokage to be about 1/3 of Kurama's reserves, which by itself is already an insane amount, and by training in order to discard his frail body, Takao would almost double his Chakra reserves, a feat that amazed all but the ones that were expecting such an outcome. As a result, he has, in a way, limitless chakra, if he uses it wisely.